One Important Question
by PalmerPie
Summary: Travis has an extremely important question to ask Katie, but will she let him? Cute little Tratie oneshot. Rated T for a little cussing.


**I don't own PJO, I mean please. Would Uncle Rick write stories for his own books online? No he would sell them lol. Besides he's too busy with the highly anticipated HOUSE OF HADES! WOOHOO!**

* * *

One Important Question

"Hey Katie, could I-"

"No."

"Aw come on! You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"No."

"Well, I was going to ask you if I could ask you a question."

"That was a question."

"Oh, haha, you're hilarious. I'm trying to be serious."

"Travis Stoll, acting serious? Is it April Fools already? Or am I on an episode of Punk'd? Hi dad!"

"…You're too sarcastic for your own good."

"I do try my best."

"I still need to ask you that question."

"No."

"It won't take that long!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Go away."

"Pretty please?"

"N-O. No."

"Great. Now that I can know you can spell no, you can learn the word yes."

"Leave me alone Stoll."

"It's just one teensy tiny question!"

"And I'm giving you one teensy tiny answer. No."

"Yes is a teeny tiny answer too you know."

"Don't you have some person's skin to dye blue with Connor or something?"

"That was yesterday. Besides, Connor's hitting on some Aphrodite girls by the volleyball court."

"And why aren't you there with him?"

"Because I need to ask you a question."

"The answer is no."

"It's not like you're doing anything important right now!"

"Yes I am."

"You're just gardening!"

"Which is extremely important."

"Is not!"

"Hmm… I wonder what I should do with this sharp, painful shovel…"

"What I meant to say was gardening is just _soooooo_ amazing and fun and wonderful!"

"That's better."

"Will you answer my question now?"

"No."

"But I said all those nice things about gardening!"

"You were just admitting the truth."

"That was nothing close to the truth! You were clearly threatening me with a sharp painful gardening shovel!"

"I did no such thing."

"You little devil, you."

"Says the guy who toilet papers all the cabins with his brother on Halloween, not to mention smuggles in all sorts of junk food we're not supposed to have into camp."

"It's a yearly tradition. And you're one of the people that buys a 10-pack of soda every month. Besides, I was complimenting you. You should be honored."

"I was just compared to Satan. My life is complete."

"…If I didn't know better, I would think that that was sarcasm I heard in your voice."

"It was. Now would you please go? Your presence is making all the plants wilt."

"That's impossible! I just took a shower."

"You're actually caring about your personal hygiene? Who are you, and what have you done with Travis Stoll?"

"I've always cared about personal hygiene, thank you very much."

"I find that hard to believe when I can smell you from a mile away."

"GOD DAMNNIT JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"No. You know, you should really consider anger management classes."

"I don't need them. But you sure did that one Easter, chasing Conner and I around all around camp, swinging your double knives and yelling profanities at us and all that."

"You put _chocolate bunnies_ ON OUR ROOF. What was I supposed to do, thank you two for ruining half a year's worth of our hard work in one night, as well as destroying our roof?"

"We weren't expecting the chocolate to melt."

"Well gee, what was it going to do, sit in the blazing sun and grow icicles?"

"Of course not! That would be ridiculous! Almost as ridiculous as the fact that you won't listen to, let alone answer my question."

"No."

"It's a simple yes or no question!"

"No."

"So your answer's no?"

"No."

"So it's a yes?"

"No."

"You're making this harder than it is."

"I know."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"You never asked the question."

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET ME!"

"When did I ever do that?"

"…I'm not even going to bother answering that question. Now, will you let me ask you the question I've wanted to ask you since I got here?"

"I'm working now; can't you just ask me later?"

"Because I won't have the guts to ask you later."

"Well you've stuck out this long, I'd say you have a pretty good chance."

"For the love of Aphrodite! That's it! I'm going to ask you whether you like it or not!"

"Okay."

"And you can't stop me, no matter- Wait, did you just say okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead, ask me."

"WHAT?! I spent the past, like, ten minutes trying to ask you and you kept saying no. Why now?"

"I just wanted test your patience levels, that's all."

"ARGH! And you say Connor and I are annoying."

"Because you are! Way more than this!"

"Gee, I didn't know you had such strong feelings about me."

"See? Your annoying side's coming out again."

"You know you want me."

"In your dreams. Just ask me your stupid question and leave, Travis."

"Ouch, you wound my heart Katie-Kat."

"If you don't hurry up, your heart's not going to be the only thing wounded here"

"Okay! Okay! Geez, and you said I had anger issues…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ask me the question already!"

"Don't rush me! It's your fault for stalling for stalling so long. Now I'm all nervous again."

"Oh for goodness sakes."

"… Okay, I think I can do it."

"Hurry up."

"….."

"….."

"Look at me when I'm asking you such an important question! Why are you just continuing to garden and completely ignoring me?!"

"I have ears! Just ask your stupid question before I decide to feed you to the strawberries!"

"No! I demand for you to look and me and make eye contact when I ask you this question!"

"Ugh! You're ridiculous! There, I'm looking at you. Are you satisfied?"

"Hmm… Maybe if you said, 'Travis Stoll is the hottest guy in the universe and the only one for me,' I might be a little more comfy."

"Gosh, I wonder where the best place to hide a body in camp would be…"

"Stop your wondering! I'll ask you the question."

"About time."

"Okay. Here goes nothing… Katie Gardener, will you go out with me?"

"No."

"…What?"

"I said no."

"I know you said no."

"Then why on earth did you say 'what'?"

"I- why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Don't feel like it."

"That's not a good reason!"

"Well then, let me ask you. Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me out, and I want to know why."

"That's not fair! I asked you first!"

"Okay, I'll just be on my way…"

"No! Wait! You win. I'll tell you."

"I'm listening."

"It's- ah- you're really- um I- and you- uh yeah."

"Gee, you're going all out today aren't you?"

"Shut up! I'm just a little surprised that you said no, that's all."

"You were seriously expecting me to fall into your arms and declare my undying love and adoration for you?"

"No of course not. I just wasn't expecting you to be so…."

"Straightforward?"

"No. In denial."

"I'm not in in denial! I said no because I don't want to go out with you."

"Ah, I see you're starting to have problems suppressing your feelings for me now."

"The only feelings I have for you are annoyance and anger!"

"I do like my women feisty."

"Who's your women?! Say that again and you'll find yourself on Charon's boat!"

"Your face is all red Katie Kat. Blushing around your first love?"

"If my face is red, it's because I'm pissed at you!"

"Now now, lying won't get you anywhere. Just admit you like me."

"No!"

"Aha! So you do like me!"

"I never said that."

"But you didn't object."

"I'm objecting now! I don't like you and the day I go out with you is the day where- Augh! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"No."

"What the heck Travis? I haven't finished harvesting those-"

"I'm not putting you down until you agree to go out with me."

"Put me down before I kick you where it hurts and send you to Tarturus!"

"You wouldn't do that to me Katie Kat. You love me too- OW! Let go of my hair!"

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Never!"

"Travis seriously. I have to get this done by today. We can fight some other time."

"I am being serious! Just one date. I'll be a gentleman and everything and if you really don't like me, you go back to hating me and stuff."

"I don't hate you."

"Course not. You loooo-"

"You better stop speaking before I change my mind."

"So you'll go out with me?"

"Yeah sure. But don't expect me to fall for the flowers and chocolate crap."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"That's the Travis I know. I have to finish my work, so go away."

"How could you push me away?!"

"Just go. I'll see you at lunch or something."

"Okay."

"See you later."

* * *

Travis POV

YES!

* * *

**Hullo! Hope everyone's having a great summer! I started this a while ago but just finished it. I love and ship Tratie so this story came out naturally!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please follow, favorite or review! \(^o^)/~**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


End file.
